


he ain’t heavy (he's my brother)

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Series: Twingrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Penetration, Felching, Hargrove Twins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Period-Typical Homophobia, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, tag teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 18:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: William Neil Hargrove is born red faced and screaming at 6:32 AM. Jason Lee Hargrove is born at 6:37 AM, quiet and unmoved by the echo of his brothers cries.orThe Hargrove Twins both have their eyes on Steve and other things.





	he ain’t heavy (he's my brother)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!  
this fic does deal with sibling incest, though the majority is centered around Steve, you have been warned.

May 31st 1967

William Neil Hargrove is born red faced and screaming at 6:32 AM. Jason Lee Hargrove is born at 6:37 AM, quiet and unmoved by the echo of his brothers cries.

As toddlers no one can tell them apart. Physically, they are completely identical. Right down to the birthmark on their left shoulder blade, and the freckles dusting their noses. At first, it leads to a lot of confusion. Judith, their mother, tries her very best, dressing them in different colors and clothing. Neil, their father, hardly tries at all, gets them confused all the time.

As they grow older Billy cries too much, constantly, and over everything. It was fine when they were little, when their mother was still around to coddle her sweet sensitive boy. But she’s gone now, left them in the middle of the night without so much as a note explaining why, and they’re no longer little babies. Jason wakes to Billy’s cries and slides into bed next to his brother, he cuddles him until he calms down, kisses his forehead like their mother did until the monsters from his nightmares go away. Jason has to remind Billy to be quiet so they don’t wake up Neil, they’re only five but crying is for babies, so they can’t make a fuss anymore.

Neither of them really like Neil, he’s mean, especially towards Billy. Jason figures this out early on, he remembers being seven and sitting at the kitchen table while Neil shouted down at Billy for struggling with his homework. The same exact homework Neil had helped him with without complaint just moments before.

“It’s about responsibility”, Neil says when Jason finally grows the courage to ask. Billy is the oldest so he has to be tough like their father, he’s the big brother. It’s only by five minutes so Jason doesn’t see what the big deal is but it’s important to Neil.

Jason sometimes wonders if they were switched at birth, if he is actually the oldest, if he should be William. Maybe Neil wouldn’t be so upset all the time.

They spend all of elementary school attached at the hip, nothing and no one can come between them. Things at home don’t get any better, but at school they run the playground. People are endlessly fascinated by how identical they are. When Billy jumps, Jason jumps just as high, and when Billy falls, Jason is always there to pick him up, sticking band-aids over bloody knees. It works for them, the Hargroves are rowdy boys and they always have each others backs.

Sometimes when neither of them can sleep, Billy crawls into Jason's bed and they read comics by flashlight. It’s one of their favorite things to do as of lately, Billy is really into comic books, loves the stories. Jason enjoys the pictures and how excited Billy gets when he’s talking about Batman. That’s how Neil finds them one night, giggling into each others ears and arguing which super power would be the best, flying or invisibility. Billy picks flying because if he could fly, he would fly away and find their mom, they wouldn’t have to live with Neil anymore if Billy could fly.

Neil hits Billy for the first time that night. Grabs him by the throat and squeezes until Billy’s face is turning blue and Jason’s face is red from screaming. Jason tries to stop it. He punches and kicks for Neil to let go, to stop hurting Billy, but Neil is so much bigger than their ten year old bodies. It’s not the first nor the last time Neil hits Jason, backhanding him so hard he rolled off the bed. Neil keeps shouting so loud it hurts Jason’s ears, and he can’t help but cry. Neil’s not raising a house full of fairies. They’re too old to be sharing beds. Jason goes still, doesn’t move as Neil looms over Billy’s crumpled body, doesn’t dare make a single sound, he chooses invisibly.

Jason stops sharing the bed after that much to Billy’s dismay.

July 4th 1980

Max is an addition neither of the Hargrove twins could have expected, both her and Sue appear sudden and fast, dispersing themselves around the house as if they’ve always belonged there. Apparently Neil is a catch. Jason doesn’t see it, but Sue is head over heels in love, proudly shows off her bright and shiny wedding ring. Max is too young to understand much of anything, but she’s got a new dad and a firecracker spirit.

Max’s hair is as red as a firework Jason thinks, arms crossed as he studies the younger girl, watches carefully at the way Neil smiles and dotes on her, instructing Billy to make her a plate. It’s always ladies first, then Neil, everyone else, and Billy last.

Billy puts on a fake smile and helps Max fix the toppings of her hotdog, making dead eyes at Jason across the sand when the opportunity presents itself, when no one else is looking. They’re set up on the beach ready to watch the big fireworks display, their first holiday as a family since Neil fucked off and remarried without telling either of them until after.

Billy has a large bruise across his torso, it also vaguely looks like a firework spread across his skin.

They’re thirteen now, and they still share a room. The animosity Neil has forced between them has done its damage. They’re not as close, more different than similar these days, but they’re still brothers. Jason knows all of Billy’s secrets, Billy knows some of his.

“I can’t stand that ginger bitch.” Billy says just low enough for Jason to hear, stretching out on the towel next to his twin with a plate of food in his hands.

“Don’t let Neil hear you.” Jason warns.

“Or what?” Billy replies defensively, then shoves Jason hard enough to send him toppling over into the sand.

They do this now, fight.

Jason sports his own set of bruises, all from Billy holding him down, punching him, and kicking him when Neil’s back is turned. Jason puts up with it because they’re brothers, stays quiet because he knows better than to bother Neil with such trivial things. He’s not like Billy in that way.

“Or Neil will kick your fucking ass again that’s what.” Jason rolls his eyes.

“I can take care of myself, I’m the oldest.” Billy says and means it. Jason tilts his head to the side, studies Billy's profile and the way his hair curls, flipping out against the back of his neck. It’s longer than his own, grown out and kind of messy. People can tell them apart now just by looking.

“By five minutes. That’s nothing.” Jason pushes himself back into a sitting position, there’s sand on his plate, his food is ruined.

“_It’s everything_.” Billy says quietly, staring out into the vast expansion of ocean. Jason knows he’s not wrong, doesn’t bother fighting him on it.

Max joins them a minute later, forcing herself between her new twin brothers. She smiles at them with the naivety neither of them ever had the pleasure of having at her age. She holds out her hotdog for Jason to take a bite, the same hotdog Billy worked so hard on under Neil’s careful eye. It’s overloaded with toppings Jason barely likes. Too much ketchup, drowning in relish. It looks disgusting.

Jason accepts a bite regardless and brushes his fingers through Max’s hair, he doesn’t mind having a little sister.

Billy stares at him over the top of her head, fireworks light up the sky.

—-

Billy has a crush on Henry Belsen, he whispers this secret to Jason in the dead of the night on a Wednesday. They’re sitting across from each other on the floor in the space between their beds because sitting on them is too risky, it’s late, and Jason can tell Billy is fighting sleep by the way his eyes are too big, like he’s trying to keep them open. It’s the same thing he does when he’s tired, the same tail tell sign.

“_He’s a boy, William_.” Jason whispers back vehemently, reaching out to grab Billy's wrist, firm but gentle unlike their father. Neil would murder Billy if he ever found out about this conversation, Jason’s trying to look out for his twin. Neil won’t tolerate having a queer for a son, and Jason can’t protect Billy from that level of hatred. Billy can’t like boys.

“I know.” Billy frowns, but his words sound confident. As confident as they can be at fourteen, whispering in their bedroom at 1:00 AM with the fear of Neil looming over them. “But I like him.”

“How do you know?” Jason asks. “How do you know you like boys?”

How do I know if I like boys too goes unspoken, lead weight on Jason’s chest.

“I just know.” Billy shrugs, crosses the distance between them to sit at Jason’s side, head lolling to rest on his brothers shoulder. Billy’s hair tickles his neck but Jason doesn’t move, he lets Billy have this rare moment. Holding his hand while Billy talks about his crush. “He has really pretty eyes, they kinda look like moms.”

There aren’t many photos of their mother left, in fact all that remained are hidden in this room on Jason’s side, in Jason’s things. Neil isn’t nearly as thorough about searching through his belongings, Neil won’t punch Jason if he stumbles upon a picture of their mother hidden in one of his books.

“My eyes look like moms.” Our eyes look like moms.

They used to kiss sometimes, when the house was empty and there was no chance of being caught, lazy long pulls into the eachothers mouths. It was strictly for practice, only practice. They learned everything together, so why not this too? It made sense at the time, lasted for an entire summer before it got too weird, before Billy started rutting against Jason's hip and spilling into his shorts with soft whimpers and shame reddened his cheeks. Before Billy put his hand down Jason’s shorts and felt for any differences, tugged at him until Jason spilled over his fingers.

That was the last time.

Jason wonders if he hadn’t agreed to that summer if Billy would still like boys. Jason thinks maybe it’s his fault Billy is gay.

September 1984

The move to Indiana comes as a surprise to the entire family. Billy begs to stay loudest of them all despite Jason’s best efforts to keep him quiet. They all know Billy is the reason they’re having to move in the first place, the aftermath of ‘The Incident’ still lingering in the shape of the cast wrapped around Billy’s arm and the stitches hidden by the shadow of his jaw, his entire face a healing bruise. The only reason Neil doesn’t beat Billy within an inch of his life is because he already did so the week before announcing they’re leaving. All three of them had to pull Neil off, Jason, Sue, Max. They all thought they were going to witness Billy die bloody under Neil’s hand.

The move will hurt Billy more than any punch Neil could throw, more than any bone he could break. California is too liberal, too many free thinking queers ruining his hard work. Hawkins Indiana is quiet and in the middle of nowhere, it’s a God fearing town full of God fearing people.

Billy's arm is still in a cast when they make the move to Indiana. Jason drives the camaro, despite Billy’s protest while the rest of the family is crammed into a Uhaul. It’s the two of them for the entire drive, and though a sadness looms around them, they laugh freely, make crude jokes, and sing too loud and off key to metal music with the windows down.

It’s the closest they’ve felt since they were thirteen.

Their new home is nice. Bigger than what they had in California, but not by much. Billy and Jason still share a room, and Neil’s first order is to remove the lock from their bedroom door. He gives Jason an apologetic look, pats him lightly on the shoulder because this is Billy’s punishment and Neil knows Jason is a good kid.

Jason wonders if Neil knew that he let their old neighbor’s son suck him off if Neil would still favor him over Billy.

When school comes around, things are as back to normal as they can be. Billy’s arm is healed, any bruises he had faded into nothing but tan skin, and he’s right back to his asshole self, if not a little worse. Jason knows it’s for show. Max too, but it’s still terrifying to be on the other end of all that pent up rage.

Billy pulls into the parking lot like a bat out of hell, all three of them climb out and Max goes her separate way, skateboarding to the Middle School just across the parking lot.

It’s evident this town has never seen a set identical twins before.

—-

Jason meets Steve first.

He watches him as he comes rushing into the classroom with an apologetic smile, flopping down into the empty seat next to him. Steve barely pays Jason any mind, digging out his books and attempting to fix his hair from his chaotic entrance. Jason stares openly, drinking in moles and the curl of his eyelashes, wide bambi eyes heavy from a lack of sleep, and a pink mouth wrapped around the end of a pen as he digs out notes for class. He’s pretty so Jason stares, gives the other a solid up and down before brown eyes finally meet his own.

“You’re the new kid, right? One of them at least, I saw you in the parking lot.” He takes the pen out his mouth and smiles, offering Jason his hand. Jason shakes it, his handshake solid and firm in the others, drags his thumb over smooth skin.

“Jason Hargrove.” Jason is polite, puts on his best smile. “We just moved here.”

The other boy nods and wets his lips, Jason tracks the moment with his eyes, they’re still shaking hands.

“Steve, nice to meet you. If you need help with anything, let me know. I grew up here.” Steve lets go and turns back around in his seat as the teacher starts class.

There’s a growing blush on Steve’s cheeks. Jason tucks that information away for later.

Jason isn’t like Billy. They look similar, they are identical after all, but they couldn’t be more different now. Billy wears his hair long, covers himself in cheap cologne, and decorates himself with gaudy jewelry and leather. Everything about him is large, when Billy steps into a room everyone wants.

Billy is loud, but Jason is careful.

Jason learned early that being in the shadow of Billy isn’t so bad. He prefers it that way, and Billy wouldn’t allow it to be any other way. Jason keeps his hair cut short and clean, stays busy with sports and school, he’s got a good head on his shoulders, he has Neil’s respect. So he keeps his sexuality tucked away tight against his chest, hidden away from anyone he isn’t directing it to. It’s his best kept secret, not even Billy knows. It’s easier to hide when no one knows, when he likes girls just as much as he likes boys, when he’s not fully queer like Billy.

—-

Billy meets Steve in P.E.

It’s Jason’s fourth period class before lunch, it’s also the only class he shares with Billy.

Everyone flocks around Billy, he’s chosen his minions, barely spares Jason a second glance until Steve comes in right after him, holds on to Jason’s bare shoulder as he readjusts his shoe.

Jason knows that look, Jason knows Billy better than anyone. He watches Billy take in the curve of Steve’s ass, the way his long pale legs disappear into those tiny shorts, how Steve is already a little sweaty just from jogging out to stand next to him on the court. Jason gives Steve a friendly smile, walks him over to meet Billy because he’s a good brother, because they’re twins and people expect them to be friendly towards one another.

Billy is all over Steve after that, Billy isn’t subtle at all.

It’s supposed to be a friendly game of basketball. It’s the first day of school and the teacher has given them free reign of the court. Some students walk along the court lines, there’s a group of girls gossiping over jump rope, and then there’s them, split into teams and passing the ball back and forth. Billy plays skins. He’s always skins. So, Jason strips off his own shirt and tosses it beside his brothers. They’re a dream team on the courts, broke a couple state records back in California, even made it in the local paper once. Jason can’t really explain it, so he writes it off as a twin thing.

Billy tracks Steve all over the court, pushing his body against Steve’s, challenging him in front of everyone, it’s a mating dance. Jason thinks Billy should be more careful, watches his brother lick his lips and exchange words with Steve that make him frown and turn bright red. Billy might as well drop to his knees and take Steve’s dick in his mouth with the way he’s acting, tripping the brunet and standing over him, pretending to help him up only to shove him back down. Jason sees right through the act.

He jogs over to help Steve up, offering the brunet a drink from his water bottle.

“Ignore him, he’s an asshole.” Steve is struggling to catch his breath, looking between Jason and Billy, back to Jason again. He looks like he’s in physical pain, face scrunched up, hands on his hips, it’s cute.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

Jason shrugs his shoulders, taking a drink after Steve, staring at Billy as he places his mouth over the spot Steve’s once was. “I couldn’t tell you.”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be able to read each other’s minds and shit?” Steve stares at him, it takes a moment for Jason to realize it’s a genuine question. Jason laughs because he’s kind of an asshole too, smacks Steve on the back and says.

“Yeah I can totally read Billy’s mind.” Before walking away.

They all sit at different tables for lunch.

October 31st 1984

Steve convinces Jason to go to Tammy’s Halloween party.

Drinking parties are more Billy’s thing. Jason would rather stay home or take Max trick or treating, but Billy can’t go if Jason doesn’t go, and Max is tricking or treating with her friends. It’s better than sitting at home with a pissed off Billy who would have ended up sneaking out anyway, this saves him a beating.

Jason digs his old baseball uniform out from the closet, and Billy goes shirtless in a leather jacket. He thinks he’s supposed to be the terminator but Jason can’t be bothered to ask.

Once they arrive, they separate immediately.

Billy is welcomed with cheers and wolf whistles, Jason sinks into the crowd until he can find someone worth his time.

Steve is nowhere to be found.

Jason finds himself huddled up with Jonathan Byers of all people, passing a cigarette between them. He’s a weird guy, quiet, and doesn’t offer much to the conversation but Jason doesn’t mind. There’s a rumor going around that his little brother was kidnapped last year, found dead in the lake like that Adam Welsh kid who went missing a couple years prior. Jason wants to ask him about it, leans in close so Jonathan can actually hear him when the guy presses their mouths together in a hurried kiss.

It’s a surprise. Jonathan didn’t exactly scream queer, then again neither did Jason, and Jason wasn’t actively flirting with this guy. He would never do that here in front of so many people, he refused to be as careless as Billy.

“Sorry, I’ve had a couple drinks.” Jonathan flushed. It’s a lie, not even a very good one. They’ve both been in this corner for awhile now, and Jason has seen him with the same beer in his hands since they started talking.

Jason looks around to see if anyone saw them. No one is yelling slurs or staring with wide offended eyes, Jason assumes it’s safe.

“It’s okay.” Jason nods, staring down at Jonathan. He’s alright looking, he’d be more attractive if he stood up straighter, carried himself with a little more confidence. The idea of getting laid sounds a lot better than discussing possibly dead family members anyway, it’s less likely to end with being punched in the mouth, so Jason leans back in, casual and in Jonathan’s ear.

“We can go upstairs if you want.”

No one would believe Jonathan if he ever told anyone about this. Jason clings to this thought as he nods for the other to follow him.

Upstairs is a little more quiet, Jason tries each door only to find them locked, and stumbles into the bathroom by accident. Steve is standing at the sink looking sadder than Jason know he could, and there’s some girl, Nancy from his chemistry class, drunk and yelling at him with a big red stain on the front of her top. All four of them freeze and Nancy rushes out past Jason, past Jonathan, before anyone can stop her.

“Nancy!” Jonathan calls after her, turning to give Jason an apologetic look before he chases after her.

So much for getting laid.

Steve looks even more dejected, rubbing away unfallen tears, stepping out of the bathroom with a forced laugh. “God, I thought you were Billy at first. He’d never let me live this down.” He’s shaking a little, staring off like he’s trying not to cry.

“I’m way hotter than Billy.” Jason offers, comedic relief. It works and Steve laughs, wiping away the stray tear that managed to escape.

“You’re definitely a lot nicer.” Steve decides.

Billy comes and finds him at the end of the night, sweaty and covered in beer, gripping the back of his neck a little too hard. “Did you hear?” Billy grinned, blowing smoke into Jason’s face as they walk back to the car. “I broke King Steve’s keg record.”

“Nice, I’m sure he loved that.” Jason rolled his eyes, ducks out from under Billy’s grip. “I bet it made him real hard for you.”

Billy shoves him so hard Jason trips and falls to the ground, catching himself with his hands. “What the fuck did you just say to me?!” Jason rolls his eyes again and goes to stand up.

“You fucking heard me asshole, all I’m saying is don’t get caught. We just moved here and I don’t feel like moving again because you suck at keeping your shit together.”

Billy tackles him to the ground.

They aren’t really fighting, no punches are thrown, a couple elbows here and there, but they wrestle around until they’re both covered in dirt and there’s a smear of blood coming from Jason’s nose. Billy pins him by his throat, fist raised high like he’s ready to swing. Jason can feel how hard Billy is pressed against his hip, can feel the fat outline of Billy’s cock through too tight denim.

“You’re a fucking creep.” Jason chokes out and rolls forward, throwing Billy off with a sharp buck of his hips. Billy hits the ground with a laugh, teeth stained red from blood as he lays next to Jason in the street, hidden from view by the camaro.

“You’re just jealous.” Billy accuses, head lolling to the side to look at his brother. He’s grinning, spitting blood onto the pavement. “I see the way you look at Harrington, I see the way you look at me.” Billy cups himself through his jeans and laughs. “Not the only Hargrove queer after all!”

Jason rolls to his hands and knees, dusting himself off as he finds the keys to the camaro. “You’re fucking crazy.” He says through the lead weight growing heavier in his chest, unlocking the door and slams it shut with too much force. He can’t breathe, the confines of the camaro are shrinking around him, he thinks this might be a panic attack.

Billy’s hand is warm on the back of his neck, gentle unlike the words he spit just moments before, Jason can feel the cold press of metal from Billy’s ring. “Shhh just breathe, it’s alright, baby brother.” He says, and for once he actually sounds like the oldest, Jason rest his head on the steering wheel and tries his best to breathe.

—-

The bell for class has already rang by the time Steve slumps into class the next day, taking the seat next to Jason because that’s become their thing. Jason’s tried sitting in different places, not to get away but to watch, and Steve always seeks him out, always takes the chair closest to him, even when he sits in the very front.

Jason studies him for a long time before he speaks. “You’ve seen better days.” Steve has deep bags under his eyes, like he’s been crying all night, he scoffs and turns to glare at Jason.

“Thank you captain obvious.” Steve sighs, the pinched expression on his face turning soft. “Nancy broke up with me last night.” Jason nods. “That’s uh, kinda what you walked in on last night.”

Jason thinks back to the way Steve was visibly shaking as he tried to keep himself together, the fearful expression he had because he thought Billy had been the one to find him in the middle of heartbreak. Jason bites his lip to hide a smile, he could use this, he could be there for Steve in a way Billy could never be, Billy had burned that bridge. Never grew out of pulling pigtails and relying on his looks to when people over.

“That sucks, dude.” Jason says very seriously, gently nudging Steve with his foot under his desk. “If you need anything, let me know. I’ve gone through my share of breakups.” It’s a bold face lie, Jason has dated a total of three people, if he includes Shelby Dawson from third grade.

Steve looks ahead for a long time before turning towards Jason, hopeful look on his face. “Actually would you want to come over tonight? My parents are out of town and I don’t feel like drinking alone, I don’t trust myself not to drown in the pool or something.”

Jason nods and scribbles his number down on a piece of paper, sliding it to Steve when the teacher’s back is turned. He’s not sure why they haven’t exchanged numbers before, they talk enough in class, and Jason is one of the few people on the basketball team that hasn’t joined Billy’s Bullying Steve Harrington Party. They’re friends.

“Call me and I can head over. My step-dad’s kind of a hard ass, but I should be able to make it.” He’s not Billy so Jason sees no reason why Neil wouldn’t let him out, wouldn’t let him stay the night on a Thursday if he asked with the generic excuse of homework and staying up late to study. Neil doesn’t worry about Jason having sleepovers with boys.

“Tight.” Steve nods and settles back into his seat, Jason has trouble focusing for the rest of class.

—-

Billy is a force to be reckoned with during P.E., even Jason keeps his distance. He’s not afraid of his brother, but after what happened last night it’s hard to meet his eyes and not think about how it felt to have his twin’s hand wrapped around his throat, how it excited him too a little too much.

Steve gets the worst of it, his knees are tinged red from falling so much, he’s absolutely drenched in sweat and looks seconds from having a mental breakdown. Billy slams yet another red plastic ball into the side of Steve’s face, and howls like the psychopath that he’s grown up to be. It’s the most violent game of dodgeball Jason has ever witnessed, he genuinely feels bad for the amount of distress Steve is radiating, pungent with anxiety. Billy has gotten him out every single time, and coach refuses to call a foul.

It escalates when Nancy shows up to pull Steve aside. They’re gone for less than fine minutes, but when Steve comes back he looks absolutely done. He’s livid.

Billy taunts him “Trouble in paradise, Pretty Boy?” and Steve is grabbing a ball, launching it at Billy before that game has even begun. It hits Billy in the back of the head, jostles his twin so hard he actually stumbles a little. Billy turns around with fire in his eyes and Jason sees exactly where this is going, sees the way Billy grins like the predator he wants people to so badly to believe that he is.

Jason jogs over to Steve before Billy can pounce, grabbing the brunet’s arm and forcibly dragging him to the locker room.

Steve lets out an aggravated shout, punching a nearby locker as soon as they're alone, dropping down onto a bench and screaming into his hands.

“What the fuck is his problem?!”

Steve sounds just as crazy as Billy, voice cracking as the veins in his neck throb. Jason winces, standing in front of Steve with his arms crossed. It’s not the first, nor the last time Steve has said this, and just as before Jason has to stay quiet.

“I don’t understand...what the fuck did I do? I never did anything to him and he’s always just there, _touching me_, hitting me, calling me names like it’s some god damn competition!!”

Jason has to bite the inside of his cheek, walking over to his own locker to grab his towel. Class lets out soon and there’s no point in going back out when Steve is so riled up and Billy is on a roll. It’s only going to end badly, bad for Jason because he’s seen boys like Steve get this worked up over Billy before and it always ends up in Billy’s favor.

“He’s got issues, imaging sharing a room with him.” Jason throws out.

Steve pauses halfway out of his shirt, giving Jason a sympathetic look. “You share a room with that psycho? Jesus Christ, I can’t believe you guys are related… fucking twins.” He strips out of the rest of his clothes until they’re both down to nothing but towels wrapped around their waists.

Jason nods because he’s not sure what to say, heads back towards the shower just as the rest of the gym class comes barreling through the locker room hall.

Steve is scrubbing shampoo through his hair and Jason is trying his best not to obviously track the suds running down Steve’s chest and curving around his thighs when Billy steps into the stream on Steve’s right. Billy ignores him in favor of stepping into Steve’s space, tipping his head back against the water.

“Hey, Pretty Boy, no hard feelings about what happened out there, alright? Just boys being boys, you know?” Billy smirks and looks past Steve at him, winks like he thinks he’s the funniest guy to grace their presence.

Steve ignores him, looking to Jason with ‘help me’ eyes, but Jason honestly has no idea where this could be going. He wants to see this out, watch the flush that never fails to rise high and bright on Steve’s cheeks whenever he’s caught between the both of them.

“And I’m sorry about your girl.” Billy continues, reaching out and turning off Steve’s shower head, forcing Steve to look at him as he leans against the pillar, muscles on display. He’s flexing because he’s an asshole, Steve’s eyes quickly dart straight ahead when he realizes he’s been caught staring.  
“I didn’t know you guys split up last night, but a pretty boy like yourself?” Billy reaches out, touches Steve’s chin before going back to his own shower. “You should have no problem bouncing back, plenty of bitches in the sea. Right, Jason?”

“Right.” Jason says dropping his eyes, frowning at the gross tile flooring.

Billy grins and wraps a towel around his waist, smacking Steve’s bare ass on the way out. “See you around, Harrington.”

Steve looks as dumbfounded as Jason feels.

—-

The phone rings during dinner. No one moves because getting up during dinner is rude, and no one is in the mood to go to bed hungry or worse. It’s on its second round of ringing when Neil points his knife at Billy and commands him to pick up the phone.

Jason knows who it is even before Billy lets out a surprised. “Is this, Harrington?” Billy’s body language and tone go lewd with no self preservation for the fact their father can hear him on the phone.

“Who’s on the line?” Neil barks out, and Billy sticks his head out from around the corner, eyes going from Jason to Neil, he’s debating something.

“It’s a classmate, Sir. Steve Harrington, he’s calling for Jason.”

Neil gives Jason a disappointed look, which is better than the treatment Billy would have gotten.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Jason says smoothly before Neil can begin lecturing him about interrupting dinner. “We’re supposed to study tonight and it completely slipped my mind until now, we have a project due tomorrow and he’s worried about it. I told him I would help.”

Neil nods and sits the knife down. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Harrington. I didn’t raise you boys to make promises you can’t keep. Get out of here.”

Billy sits down as Jason stands up, a silent exchange between them. They both know he’s lying but Billy would never rat him out. He’s forced to watch as Jason walks over to the phone, giving Billy his biggest and brightest shit eating grin.

“I’ll be over in twenty.”

—-

The Harrington household is huge, Jason knew Steve was rich, but it becomes all the more real when the brunet offers him a tour of the house. There’s a heated pool, a poker room in the basement, a library that momentarily takes Jason’s breath away, and an entire room lined with oil paintings of Steve and his parents at various ages. It’s real old money, that kind that lets Jason know Steve has never known what it meant to struggle a day in his life.

They end up drinking in Steve’s bedroom, passing a joint back and forth with all the windows open to air out the smell of weed. Steve’s parents are out of town, so it must be out of habit. No neighbors are close enough to call the cops or complain, it’s a sweet deal Steve has got himself.

“You guys sound real similar over the phone.” Steve sits up and cracks open his third beer. “I thought it was you at first, was real confused by you calling me Harrington.” He laughs and holds his hand out for Jason to pass the joint.

Jason isn’t much of a smoker, he’s done it a couple times, enjoys it a lot actually, how it drains away the tension in his shoulders from always having to be the good twin. But he can’t risk it all the time, coming home smelling like beer and weed ends badly, but Steve is worth the risk right now.

“Yeah.” Jason nods from where he’s laid across the bed near Steve’s sock clad feet. “Most people get us confused over the phone, in person still sometimes. It was a lot of fun when we were little, we’d switch places a lot.” This is the other reason Jason doesn’t smoke all the time, it makes him too soft, more willing to share things he shouldn’t.

“Really?” Steve has wide eyes, they’re so fucking pretty Jason has to look away. “That must have been so cool. Sucks you can’t do that now Billy’s all...” Steve passes the joint back, putting his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger, and putting on a mean face. Jason laughs so hard he coughs, chases down the feeling with another gulp of beer.

“That’s the worst impression of Billy I’ve ever seen.” Jason grins blowing out smoke.

“Listen.” Steve holds out his hands. “I’m no expert but I would say that was a solid eight out of ten if I had to rate myself. I’d like to see you do better.” Steve is sitting with his back against the headboard and his knees drawn up, holding his beer to his chest with a pleasant little smile curling at his lips. It’s hard to say no when Steve looks like this.

“Alright.” Jason shrugs and climbs off the bed, passing back the joint to get into character. Jason hasn’t pretended to be Billy in years, not since they were in elementary school, he laughs just thinking about it, pulling his ringer tee over his head and dropping it on the ground.

Billy is always shirtless, even in November, even though he constantly bitches to Jason about how cold it is. Both he and Max have a running theory that it physically hurts Billy to button his shirt up all the way, that hell itself would rise the day Billy didn’t have his chest exposed for everyone to see. Jason is built a lot like Billy, he’s a touch more lean, doesn’t take up as much space, but he has all the same well defined muscles, people still gawk over him when he takes his shirt off, people still stare at him the way Steve is staring now.

Jason props his foot up on the bed and chugs the rest of his beer, lets it drip a little down his chest before crushing the can on his head and tossing it at Steve. “Hey, Pretty Boy.” He smirks, does that nasty tongue thing he’s caught Billy practicing in the mirror.

Steve inhales sharply, cheeks turning pink. “Okay well you win. You cheated, but you win.” He says averting his gaze from Billy’s chest, letting out an awkward laugh.

“How did I cheat!” Jason climbs back on the bed, shirt forgotten on the floor. It’s getting warm in there anyway, even with the windows open. He cracks another beer to cool down.

“You took your shirt off, that’s cheating. Plus you’re twins, so technically you’re disqualified. You lose.” Steve says matter of factly, bringing the joint to his mouth and taking a long drag. He blows smoke into Jason’s face, it makes him laugh and steal the nearly dead joint from Steve’s pale fingers.

Steve’s still looking at him like he wants to melt into the bed so Jason gets an idea, sits up on his knees and gestures for Steve to do the same. “Wanna shotgun the last of this?” Jason offers. “One hit left.”

Steve turns an even darker shade of red. “Don’t see why not.” and nods, sitting up on his knees as clumsy as the first day Jason saw him stumbling into home room. Steve puts a hand on Jason’s shoulder to balance himself and smiles at the blonde with hazy eyes. Jason grins back using the smile that he’s practiced in the mirror a billion times. It’s friendlier than Billy’s, looks real genuine on his face, like it belongs.

Jason takes a deep drag, finishing off the joint and dropping it into an empty beer can. He motions for Steve to move closer, to close the awkward gap between them so he can actually blow the smoke into Steve’s parted awaiting mouth. Steve gasps at first, meeting Jason’s eyes and inhaling deep, letting the smoke flow into his lungs, chases it even after Jason has finished and presses their mouths together in a slow kiss.

Steve moans, dragging his tongue lightly over Jason’s bottom lip to test the waters. Jason doesn’t know if Steve has done this before, specifically with another boy, but he takes the response as a sign continue, cupping Steve’s cheek and licking into the plush heat of the others mouth. Steve bends easy under Jason’s hands, falls back on the bed and whines until Jason puts his mouth back on him, pulls Jason down between parted legs. The friction is tantalizing, Jason rolls his hips and Steve wraps his long legs around the others waist to hold on. It’s like they’re fucking, Jason aches in his jeans, and Steve’s cock is firm and burning through the denim. He has to pry Steve off him to get a hand on the other, cupping Steve, squeezing him through the material of his pants.

“Can I suck you?”

Jason shoves Steve’s shirt up to his armpits, already kissing his way down the dark line of Steve’s happy trail. He doesn’t stop the movement with his hands, kneads Steve’s cock, let’s the other buck into his palm to get him worked up.

“Please.” Steve’s sighs so pretty. “Please, Billy.”

It’s not the first time Jason has been mistaken for his brother, and this includes the time Neil threw him down a flight of stairs. This manages to hurt more, shocks his entire system like someone has dumped a bucket of ice over his head, sucks the air right out of the room.

_“What did you call me?”_

Steve places both hands over his face, has the audacity to look embarrassed. “Jason, I meant Jason.” He laughs sounding out of it, already reaching to pull Jason up for a kiss like this hasn’t ruined everything. “I’m like...really high right now, I’m so sorry.”

Jason pulls himself from Steve’s touch, clamoring off the bed in search of his things. He finds his shirt and tugs it on over his head.

“I should go.”

“Jason.” Steve tries, says his name like it means something, like he wasn’t begging for Billy just moments before.

Jason grabs his backpack and heads for the door, ignoring the way his head is spinning because he is high and a little fucked up right now. The need to get away from this situation is greater than the possibility of crashing the car on the drive home.

“It was an accident, Jason!” Steve tries again reaching for his wrist this time, stops Jason in the hall right before the stairs. “Come on.” Steve cooes, bats his eyelashes so pretty Jason wishes he had less self respect so he could say yes.

Jason shoves Steve back instead, and Steve hits the wall with a solid thud. “Fuck off, Harrington, or better yet, go fuck Billy.”

Steve is still yelling after him when Jason darts out of the house, and throws himself into the camaro. It’s a miracle he doesn’t crash the car through the front of the house, gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turn white as he hits the gas to reverse out the driveway.

Jason can hear Steve in his head, plays the memory over, the way Steve lifted his hips and called him Billy. Billy who did nothing but torture Steve, did everything in his power to make every interaction with Steve a nightmare, and Steve still wanted Billy. Still moaned for Billy when Jason was right there. When Jason was the one he called his friend, when Jason was always there to pick up Billy’s messes, to pick up Steve.

It’s late when he gets home, well after midnight and all the lights are off because he’s supposed to be staying the night. Jason is high but he’s not stupid, fuming, but not a total idiot. He’s not Billy, he’s so much better than Billy. He parks and heads to the side of the house, shoving open the window to his and Billy’s shared bedroom. “Fuck Steve Harrington” Jason curses to himself, hefting himself through the window with full knowledge that Billy’s bed is right beneath it.

Jason lands on his twin with a groan, matching curses as Billy is violently awakened by someone dropping their full weight on top of him. “Could you be any fucking louder, do you want to wake Neil up!” Billy hisses half asleep, gripping the front of Jason’s shirt before he can roll off and hit the ground.

Jason jerks back out of Billy’s grip, glares down at his twin with his shitty mullet and ratty facial hair, trying to see just what it is that’s so much better about him, what does Steve Harrington see. “Do you want me to wake Neil up?” Jason threatens, smug look on his face when Billy actively lets go.

Jason’s the one that’s wasted, but they both know what would happen if Neil came into this room and smelled the booze on his breath, the stink of weed that lingers on his clothes.

“I’m so sorry, Sir.” Jason sniffles, putting on his second act of the night. “Moving has been really hard and Billy said he would cover for me, I just wanted to make new friends.”

Jason laughs when Billy shoves him back so hard he actually falls off the bed this time, it’s a low thud that has them both freezing and looking at the door, waiting for any sign that Neil has woken up.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Billy says after a while, looks a lot less frightening when there are pillow lines on his face and his mullet is flat on one side, half falling out of a ponytail. He looks more like the frightened little boy Jason grew up with, the same scared blue eyes that would come crawling into his bed in the middle of the night crying over monsters.

“Then don’t fucking try me, and just go back to bed.” Jason huffs, sitting up and stripping out of his clothes in the shared darkness of their bedroom.

They both know he wouldn’t actually throw Billy under the bus. As tempted as Jason is to slam a door and watch as Neil comes barreling into this room, despite everything, despite Steve, Jason still loves Billy because everyone is infatuated with Billy, it’s always about Billy.

Jason climbs into bed and pulled the blankets over his head, faces the wall, faces away from Billy and the thought of his hands on Steve.

November 8th 1984

Jason manages to ignore Steve for a solid week.

Steve tries every day, scrambles into class and sits next to Jason with big doe eyes, whispers his name until Jason gathers his things and moves across the classroom pretending not to see the hurt look on Steve’s face.

It’s surprisingly easy to do, Jason is related to Billy after all, and being an asshole comes as naturally to the Hargroves as breathing. He cold shoulders Steve in the hallways, steps over Steve’s body when he’s fallen on the ground from another one of Billy’s antics. He doesn’t join in, but he doesn’t bother to stop it. Why should he help when Steve clearly likes it, gets all red faced and bothered by the way Billy treats him. Jason doesn’t understand it so he doesn’t try, he ignores Steve, and eventually Steve stops trying.

It works out fine until Max goes “missing”.

Jason vaguely remembers her going on about hanging out at the arcade but he’s already driven past there twice and hasn’t seen her. It’s irritating is what it is, Max knows better than to stay out past curfew. She knows what it means for Billy, she knows what it means for all of them. The worried older brother half of his brain can’t help but to think of the worst, think back to Halloween and the question he had for Jonathan Byers about his own little brother. If Max ends up dead in a lake, Jason knows he’ll have two siblings funerals to attend.

Billy has the camaro so Jason is stuck driving Sue’s car, pulling into Max’s favorite spots and searching for his little sister, places Billy would never think to look because they’re not actually friends. Billy never helps Max with her homework, Billy never willing makes lunch and puts on Max’s favorite movies, Billy’s never done anything but yell and complain about their little sister since the day she arrived.

When Jason arrives at the Byers’, a suggestion from a very surprised and flustered looking Mrs. Wheeler, Billy’s car is already parked at the end of the driveway. Billy is nowhere in sight, but Jason spots a couple of familiar heads and a flash of red hair peeking out the window and ducking down when he sees them.They’re not stealthy at all.

This is the day Jason finds out about real monsters.

He’s frantically being yelled at by a group of middle schoolers, they’re screaming about dogs, and portals, about how Billy and Steve have been gone for a long time and they’re worried. Some kid, Dustin, is pretty sure he saw Billy drag Steve into the woods where they are both most likely dead because again, monsters are real, but he’s positive Billy is going to kill Steve if the demodogs don’t.

This is how Jason gets shoved out the house with bat that’s loaded with nails, and instructions to find Billy and Steve. He has half a mind to grab Max and get out of here, it’s already late and Neil will kill them if they don’t come back soon but he’s never seen Max so upset before. It sounds crazy but Jason trusts the worry in his sister's voice, the way she pressed the bat into his hands and told him to ‘please be careful, please find, Steve.’ Jason didn’t believe in monsters but he believes in Max, he believes something else is going on.

Jason walks towards the back of the house, bat resting loosely over his shoulder. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s supposed to be looking for, some kid, Will, drew him a picture of an alien dog, but Jason doesn’t see anything out of place in the backyard. He’s getting ready to turn back around when he hears it, movement coming from the shed. He grips the bat a little tighter, years of baseball giving him a proper stance and a strong arm, he was always better at baseball than Billy.

“Hello?” Jason calls out softly, head tilted at the wooden shed that had seen better days. The door is ajar and Jason can see that the light is on, shadows of movement creeping out from beneath the door. He’s not afraid, Jason doesn’t actually believe in fictional beast, he lives with a real monster, a very human monster.

Still, Jason finds himself using the tip of the nailed bat to push the door open with enough force to slam it against the wall.

Steve jumps and shoves Billy back, hopping off the work table to stand flustered and red faced next to an equally rumbled Billy.

The image is already burned into Jason’s mind, Billy’s mouth working a sizeable hickey onto Steve’s neck, hands pushed under his shirt. The tight grip Steve had on Billy’s leather jacket before Jason so rudely interrupted them. This feels like a cruel joke, go look for Steve, there are monsters in the forest, only to find him grinding against Billy’s leg like a bitch in heat.

“Wow.” Jason takes a step back, pointing the bat between the both of them. “I’m seeing a whole new side of you, Harrington.” Jason laughs and throws the bat at Billy’s feet. For a split second he believed, Max was so scared, had the kind of fear in her voice she only saved for when Neil was around.

“I’m grabbing Max and I’m going home, you two can keep fucking around.” Jason says the same time Billy squints into the darkness and goes “What the fuck is that?” Steve’s eyes go wide.

Something cold and solid slams into Jason’s chest with enough force to send him on his back, Billy is screaming, Steve is screaming, but Jason can’t focus on anything other than the slimy putrid thing slowly digging its nails into his chest, screeching hot air into his face. It’s the only warning Jason gets before it starts snapping at him, Jason’s hands reach up instinctively to the creatures neck barely keeping it’s jaws out of reach.

“Jesus FUCK!” Jason screams when claws swipe at his shoulders, dig into his arms. He’s not going to fucking die this way. He’s blindsided and pissed off but he’s not going to die, so he rolls. Puts his entire weight into it until he’s kneeling over this thing with all of his weight and his hands around its neck, it claws at him but he can feel anything other than the heavy thud of his heart still beating in his chest.

Jason has just enough time to move his hands when Billy’s boot comes crashing down on the creatures head, over and over until they’re both covered in thick black blood and whatever it was, the demodog, no longer has a head attached to its body.

Jason collapses backwards, Billy starts yelling again.

“What the fuck was that Harrington?!” Billy is in Steve’s face, snatching the bat out of the brunette hands. “What was the point of picking this up if you’re not going to fucking use it, he could have DIED!” Billy is roaring, shoving Steve over and over until he’s back up against the side of the house.

“I told you before you dragged me in the shed, or well I tried to tell you!” Steve shouts back.

“You were going to take my little sister to go fight monsters!” Billy accuses. “You didn’t tell me shit!”

Jason sits up still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, watches the both of them scream into each other’s face. There’s a cut above Billy’s eyebrow, and Steve’s lip is split, Jason feels like he’s missing something, like there’s a joke that everyone knows and he can’t figure out the punchline.

The sound of the camaro starting pulls Jason from his adrenaline fueled thoughts, the roar of the engine loud as it revs out the driveway.

“They’re leaving.” Jason groans trying to sit up, neither of them are listening, still bickering. He hit is head pretty hard when the demodog landed on him, everything is rebooting.

“Hey, Assholes!” Jason shouts louder, pushing himself to stand no thanks to Billy or Steve, his arms are bleeding.

“What?!” They shout in unison.

Jason gestures towards the house. “The kids left, they’re gone.”

“Shit shit shit!” Steve starts the same time Billy starts yelling again, they all three run into the house only to find it empty.

The Party, as they like to call themselves, has a plan. Steve explains it on the way after shoving the keys of his Bimmer into Billy’s hands and instructing him to drive. It sounds a lot like a suicide mission, like Max is going to be torn apart or worse, accidentally set on fire and then torn apart. It had been the whole reason Steve was trying to keep them in the house, he was supposed to be babysitting. Clearly he’s not that great at it since they’re having to chase down a group of middle schoolers. He’s not that great at first aid either, ripping off the tattered remains of Jason’s shirt sleeve and wrapping it around the cuts on his forearms. At least the bleeding has stopped, at worst he’ll have a couple of scars to show off, he’ll be a little more different than Billy.

“I’m sorry about what you saw, for everything. I never meant for you to get hurt.” Steve says softly between them, like it’s a secret, gently touches his hand over the low grade thrum of pain shooting through Jason’s arm.

Jason wants to believe him, but it’s hard when he hears Billy‘s name falling from Steve’s lips over and over again, when he knows what it looks like when Billy licks the sweat off of Steve’s skin. He can see the hickey high on Steve’s neck, shameless, claiming.

Billy pulls into the pumpkin patch just as The Party is getting ready to jump, flashing his brights and causing them all the freeze. Steve is out of the car before they’re fully stopped, yelling something indecipherable at the group. Billy turns to look at him now that they’re alone, arm thrown over the back of the seat.

“You okay?” He eyes Jason's arm. There’s dried blood splattered along the underside of Billy’s chin, across the exploded skin of chest, darkening the lighter ends of his mullet. He looks deranged.

“I’m fine.” Jason says, climbing out the car after Steve. “Let’s just do our part and make sure Max doesn’t die.”

Billy climbs out after him, jogging over to catch up with Steve. They look good together, Jason thinks, Steve’s waving his arms wildly at Dustin, while Billy smacks Max upside the back of her head, silver earring dangling wildly from his movements.

Someone touches his hand, and Jason jerks back, looking down at one of the middle schoolers. He’s paler than Steve with an unfortunate bowl cut, looks up at him with wide serious eyes. “Here, put these on for when you go in the tunnels.” He presses a pair of swim goggles firmly into Jason’s hand. “You’ll want to cover your mouth too.”

Jason looks over at the rest of them, Steve is gearing up, Billy is stripping out of his leather jacket and pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket. It becomes very apparent they’re going through with this plan so Jason follows suit. Slides the goggles on over his head and rips off the other sleeve of his shirt to use the fabric to cover his mouth.

Steve leads the way with that stupid bat and Billy walks behind them holding a crowbar he grabbed from the trunk of the camaro. There’s a map that doesn’t look like much of anything but Steve somehow knows the way, guiding them through like a beacon of hairspray and stupidity. This is a stupid idea, made up by children, Jason can’t believe all three of them are now involved, putting their lives on the line for people they barely know because Max said so, because they need to save Hawkins Indiana. It still feels like Jason’s been dropped into a nightmare world, one with dark twisty tunnels, and Demodogs, wet with decay that seep through the canvas of his vans.

They stop at a large open space, splitting up to spread gasoline over putrid vines, over what looks like human bones and rotting animal carcasses. Jason gags but keeps going, snatching a bottle a gasoline from one of the kids because accidental self immolation is that last thing they need tonight.

They set it all on fire.

Running back through the tunnels is a lot harder than it was coming in, they’re frantic and choking on thick smoke, tripping over themselves to put distance between them and what sounds like an entire army of demodogs chasing after them. Someone falls, Jason picks them up, drags them along and shoves them ahead. They get a line going, Jason climbs out first, even with his injuries he’s strong, pumped full of some much adrenaline he can’t feel them anyway. Steve’s right at the entrance and lifts him kid after kid, and Billy’s back in the tunnel, waiting to take out any demodogs that round the corner.

Jason can hear the dogs from above ground, watches the way Steve’s eyes go wide as saucers and he gives Dustin a final boost out and let’s go of Jason’s hand. They’re not going to make it out, he’s going to watch Steve be torn apart, hear his brother scream as he’s ripped limb from limb. The first dog runs past and Jason is screaming, trying to climb back down but there are tiny hands all over him, holding him back and pulling him away.

“Don’t look don’t look don’t look!” Max shushes, through she’s already starting to cry, covering her ears because everyone is screaming, and the dogs are loud and then they are quiet.

There’s no snapping of bones, Jason doesn’t hear anyone being ripped apart, it’s frighteningly quiet so he scrambles back to the entrance and looks down. Finds Billy and Steve holding on to each other, Steve’s face buried in Billy’s neck, both of them standing rigged with fright, ready to die together.

“They’re alive!” Dustin shouts as Billy and Steve pull apart, staring into each other’s faces. “They’re hugging but they’re alive!” He sounds as disgusted as Jason feels by the display, by a last ditch effort to be together before they die.

“Shut up, Dickhead!” Steve calls from below them, from the upside down.

Billy lifts Steve out first, climbing out after him.

Jason is pissed but he still storms towards his brother, wraps him in a tight hug and sobs a little into his shoulder. Max hugs them both, and Billy stands stiff, bewildered before hugging them back.

“I thought you were going to die.” Jason murmured, not letting go until the silence is uncomfortably long and Dustin coughs behind them.

“Listen, I’m glad we all made it out alive and shit but we need to get back to the Byers’ ASAP.”

“He’s right.” Steve agrees from where he stands surrounded by middle schoolers.

Billy looks at Jason, and Jason shares a look with Max. They all look like they’ve been dragged through hell, going home like this is going to be a disaster for all three of them but they don’t have any other option but to face Neil. Jason checks his watch and it’s pushing past two AM, Neil is going to murder them, specifically Billy, and Jason is racking his brain for an excuse he can feed to Neil so Billy doesn’t get his ass kicked.

“We.” Jason says over the commotion. “Are going home” So they do, piling into the camaro and brainstorming together. It’s the first time in a long time they actually feel like siblings.

December 14th 1984

Jason wakes up frantic most nights since the tunnels, Billy usually shakes him awake before he starts screaming, but the fear resides deep in his chest, stays there until he fully wakes up, usually lingers around until they’re heading off to school. It’s been over a month since finding out that monsters are real, since he and everyone else nearly died trying to save Hawkins Indiana.

There’s still a lot that neither he nor Billy know or understand, but they’ve been sworn to secrecy. No one outside of their small rag tag group can find out what’s really going on, and Jason isn’t close enough with any of them to talk about it. So he stays quiet, ignores Billy when he tries to act like his big brother for once because nearly dying and losing their unspoken competition for Steve still fucking hurts. He has nightmares of that demodog, about Billy fucking into Steve’s body in the shed and how Steve would beg loud and uncaring, attracting all those fucking dogs to come and tear them apart.

Jason wakes up hard and nauseous, feels ashamed at the way his dick jerks at the thought of watching his brother fuck Steve. Of the fear that chokes him up, followed by the worried look of his brothers face. It’s exhausting but Jason keeps his shit together.

—-

Billy and Steve to everyone’s surprise grow closer, while Jason hasn’t had a decent conversation with Steve since that night in the brunets bedroom.

Billy still taunts Steve but it’s different, Jason watches the way Billy shoves Steve across the court, the way Steve smiles back coyly and flips him off, the way Billy will hold Steve down and laugh while Steve grows flustered and tries to get up. It’s a gross display of affection, Jason hasn’t caught them yet, Billy hasn’t said anything, but he knows they’re fucking, fucking nonstop since saving the world.

It’s easy to sit in jealousy, Jason grows accustomed to it. He spends more time with Max, throws himself back into sports, and sometimes spends nights playing dungeons and dragons in the basement with The Party. Jason's not very good but Will tries his best to explain, blushes furiously every time Jason asks him a question.

—-

Steve tries again at the beginning of Christmas break, stops Jason on his way out of class with a firm hold on his shoulder.

“Will you please stop ignoring me.” He says softly, not letting go until Jason turns around. “I just want to talk.” Steve tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, he’s been growing it out so it’s getting longer and less shaggy.

Jason can see a hickey barely peeking out beneath the collar of Steve’s vest, wants to reach out and dig his thumb into it until Steve cries out.

“About?”

Steve looks around, the hallway is empty but he still nods towards the bathroom, Jason follows him. Once inside, Steve checks the stalls, makes sure it’s completely empty before locking the bathroom down entirely. This must have something to do with the upside down, Jason can feel the low grade thrum of anxiety that’s always beneath his skin start to rise up.

“I wanted to talk about what happened between us.” Steve says already looking a little pained. “You never gave me a chance to explain and then all that shit happened with the upside down but I haven’t forgotten. I haven’t forgotten you.” Steve shifts the books in his hands, taking small steps almost subconsciously, like he can’t stand still.

“Sure looks like you’ve forgotten about me.” Jason does reach out to press his thumb against Steve’s neck, digs in until Steve winces and swats his hand away.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about, dickwad. Ouch!” Steve hisses and rolls his shoulder. “It’s just...complicated.”

Jason checks his watch and looks back at the door, he doesn’t care to listen to Steve apologize for choosing his identical twin brother over him, it’s as high on his list of priorities as being mauled to death by a demodog. “Listen I don’t feel like-“

“I wasn’t thinking about your brother that night!” Steve spits out fast, like he must think Jason is an idiot if he expects him to believe that. Jason knows he’s making a disbelieving face because Steve continues just as fast. “I mean...I was but I was thinking about you first, you know?”

“No I don’t fucking know.” Jason says, getting angry.

Steve makes a noise of frustration, gets that pinched look on his face that Jason has grown to associate with Steve feeling overwhelmed.

“I mean.” Steve starts slowly, face turning a deep shade of red. “I was thinking about you but I was also thinking about Billy...like ...together. You and Billy together with me.” He finally gets out.

“Oh.” Jason says softly, the again, louder when the implications of what Steve just said actually dawn on him.

“Yeah.” Steve nods, not quite meeting his eyes. “Listen I’ve never done anything like this before but I like you, I know you and Billy are different people and I’m sorry for fucking everything up before but I’d really like it if we worked something out, maybe between the three of us. I already spoke to Billy about it and it’s fine but I just ...think about.”

Steve leans into Jason’s space, presses a chaste kiss to the others lips before he has a chance to respond. His mouth is soft just like Jason remembered, with a promise of something more behind his smile. Steve runs out the bathroom as the bell signaling them being very late for their next class goes off.

—-

Jason skips his next class all together, Steve Harrington drooped a bomb on him and he needs a moment to process just what the fuck the brunet was suggesting to him. The conversation felt less real than the one at the Byers, when he had a small army of pre-teens trying to convince him that multidimensional monsters existed.

_I was thinking about you and Billy ...together._

Jason hides out in the library, spends the entire time frowning into his notebook and trying not to get warm when he let himself actually consider what Steve said. Did he really talk to Billy about it, was his twin okay with this idea of sharing Steve? Did Steve mean at the same time?

Jason’s burn at the idea of Steve pressed between their bodies, sharing opened mouth kisses between the both of them. He thinks about the way his fingers would accidentally brush against Billy’s, pressing their identical skin together. It’s embarrassing how much he wants that, maybe has wanted that all along.

—-

Gym class is insufferable and not for the usual reasons, Jason is dismissed to the bleachers almost immediately, taking a seat next to Tammy who always faked cramps to get out of having to actually do anything. Billy gives him a knowing look, Steve actually looks concerned. Jason is half assed holding an ice pack to his ankle that’s not actually hurting but he fed the nurse a sweet smile while lying about rolling his ankle on the stairs. It’s enough to get him a free pass from gym but the teacher still forces him to change and sit, to watch, which might actually be worse.

The entire class is practicing for the state gym test, long ropes hang from the ceiling while everyone takes turns trying to lift themselves up. Billy does it without breaking a sweat and the entire class whoops loudly, Tammy audibly gasp next to him, watching the entire scene with hunger in her eyes. Billy jumps down half way because he’s a fucking show off, and winks at Jason because knows, knows about he and Steve’s conversation in the bathroom.

Jason watches the muscles in Steve’s arm bulge as he pulls himself up, listens to the laugh he lets out when Tommy and Billy come over hands on his ass, pushing him up despite the fact he’s doing fine on his own. Pushing him up and making the rope bend and swing, bouncing when they let go and he hits the mat with a thud. “Assholes!” Steve swears but he’s grinning, climbing up and jumping onto Tommy’s back.

They’ve made up since Steve and Billy started fucking, since Billy started giving Tommy shit and telling him to cool it with Harrington. They still dick around because Billy doesn’t know how not to be a jerk, but Steve no longer leaves gym class with bloody knees, Tommy no longer spits Nancy’s name out like venom in Steve’s direction.

The wedge that existed between Billy and Steve has shifted sides, sits comfortably between Jason and Steve now.

—-

Jason hides at lunch, avoids everyone for the rest of the day until he’s forced to face Billy in the parking lot, already seated in the camaro blowing smoke out the window. Jason climbs into the passenger seat, ignores the pointed look Billy gives him as he stubs out his smoke and flicks it onto the black top.

“You’ve been in a pissy mood all day.” Billy notes, turning to face his twin more. “Take it you talked to Steve.”

Jason wants to sink into the leather of the seat, roll out the car and walk home. “He mentioned some things.” Jason sighs.

“Did he tell you he wants us both to fuck him?” Billy grins, lewd like he isn’t talking about having a threesome with his identical twin brother. Looks Jason up and down like he’s into the idea, like he knows the reason Jason is so bothered is because he wants it so bad.

“Something like that.” Jason nods.

“I’m up for it if you are.” Billy says freely. “We’ve talked about it a couple times, he likes you a lot for some reason. I’m hot as fuck so I get the appeal of being sandwiched between the both of us but your personality is seriously lacking.” He lights another cigarette. “He likes that though, he likes you, us.”

“Can you shut the fuck up, please.” Jason groans, hitting Billy hard in the chest.

Billy laughs and leans forward. “You should see how pretty he looks on his knees, I get hard just thinking about him sucking us both. I’ve been jerking off to it all week, you’d do it too if you know how badly he wants our dicks.” He cackles and leans back.

Jason wants to punch that smug look off Billy’s face, is ready to open his mouth when Max comes climbing into the backseat, wrapping Jason in a hug from behind the seat.

“I’m late I know but I was showing Lucas this cool trick I learned today and I lost track of time but it’s only been a couple minutes you know, and we’re hardly the last car here-.” She starts without taking a breath, and Billy puts the car into drive heading out the lot.

“Yeah whatever.” Billy cuts her off, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

—-

They don’t talk about it at home because it’s too dangerous, liking boys is taboo enough in this house, and if Neil found out Jason was also queer and wanted to tag team the local twink with his twin of all people, he’d kill them both. So they don’t talk about it at first. Billy still finds ways to get under his skin, staring at him, squeezing his hip when he walks past, Jason can’t help but to think about it. He’s so sexually frustrated he could cry by the time dinner comes around, he wants to lock himself in the bathroom and beat off to the thought of Steve panting between their bodies.

Jason all but sprints to their bedroom after clearing the dishes but Billy is already there, dressed like he’s getting ready to go out, the heavy smell of his cologne wafting off him.

“I’m heading over to Harrington’s if you want to come, I told him I’d ask you.” He says adjusting his collar and making eye contact with Jason through the mirror. “I also told him you’d pussy out.”

“I can’t pussy out of something I never agreed to.” Jason replies, flopping down belly first on the bed, facing away from Billy.

It’s tempting but it’s wrong.

The mattress dips and groans under Billy’s weight, his rough hand coming to caress the back of Jason’s skull, combing through matching shorter blond curls.

“Come on, Baby Brother.” Billy coos, hand dragging south to rest on the dip of Jason’s spine, pushing up the material of his shirt to touch the soft skin on his lower back.

“Fuck off.” Jason squeezes his eyes shut, willing away the heat the bloomed in his stomach. He hates that nickname.

“Fine.” Bill pulls away. “Come with me to Harrington’s at least to hangout. He misses you and sometimes he talks to me like I am you which I’m not about. I don’t do feelings shit.”

“Fine.” It's barely a convincing argument.

Billy grins, it makes Jason think of the cat who got the canary.

—-

Steve greets them at the door with such genuine smile Jason feels bad for cutting the guy off for so long.

“Jason, you came!” He says, holding on to the door to stop himself from throwing his full body into a hug. “I wasn’t sure.” Steve’s grinning, stepping back to let them both in.

“Wow you’re never this excited when I come over.” Billy tugs Steve in by the front of his shirt, presses their mouths together in a chaste kiss before he shoved him back with a solid hand to Steve’s chest.

Steve stumbles, and Jason burns with a jealousy that has him regretting his decision to come over. There’s clearly something between them that Jason doesn’t have, a comfort and intimacy that he longs for and doesn’t know if he could ever catch up with. Billy’s been toying with Steve since day one, reeling him in like a fish on a hook.

“Shut up.” Steve rolls his eyes, turning his attention back towards Jason.

“I figured we could watch a movie, I also ordered us a pizza, and convinced Devin who works at the gas station to let me buy beer.” He talks animatedly with his hands, more carefree, like maybe the combination of nearly dying and and sitting on Billy’s dick on the regular has chilled him out a little more.

“Sounds good.” Jason nods, and Steve takes both of their hands, leads them to the living room.

It’s clear Steve’s put a lot of thought into this, Jason eyes the coffee table loaded with a suspicious amount of his favors types of junk food. He knows it had to have been a Billy’s doing, the both of them working together to get him here, plotting his downfall. “I asked Billy what some of your favorite snacks are.” Steve confirms and let’s go out their hands to gesture at the stack of VHS tapes on the table just as the doorbell rings.

“Perfect timing!” Steve looks nervous, jittery but excited, like he wants things. “You guys pick a movie, I’ll go pay for the pizza.” and he disappears around the corner, not before stopping to kiss Jason's cheek. “I’ve missed you, dude.” He nods, and rushes off to get the door.

Billy’s already made himself comfortable, boots and socks kicked off, feet propped on the table as he reads over movie titles. “Steve has such a shit taste in movies, Lovesick, Staying Alive ...oh!” Billy pauses and holds up the front cover for Mr. Mom. “A documentary on Steve Harrington.”

It’s a good goof, Jason laughs and starts to relax, settling down next to his brother so they can decide on something to watch. They land on National Lampoons Vacation, Jason gets up to stick it into the VHS player just as Steve comes back with three large pizza boxes, and a six pack of Coke balanced on the top of them.

“I know you guys just ate but I’ve seen Billy clean out my entire fridge after dinner once, and he told me Sue’s kind of a shitty cook.” Steve smiles while sitting the boxes down, squeezing himself right between Billy and Jason.

Billy throws open the first box, groaning at the smell of spiced meats and melted cheese. Neil didn’t let them have shit like this at home, pizza was a real treat in the Hargrove house. Jason watches as his brother takes a bite, swallows it down like it’s not steaming hot in his hands, and Steve watches him watch Billy, nervous smile still on his face.

“Here.” Steve holds out a plate, and they all start loading up with food.

The movie is alright, Steve laughs a lot, which is a distracting sound when Jason is trying hard not to look over at him. At some point Steve has moved around on the couch, he’s curled into Billy’s side but his legs are stretched out over Jason's lap, sock clad feet jostling around when he laughs at something particularly funny.

Jason watches them, follows Billy’s fingers as they comb through Steve’s hair, the little smiles they share, pretends not to notice when Billy leans down for a slow languid kiss, sucking on Steve’s tongue. Jason looks away but he can still hear it, feel Steve shifting around and getting more into it, digging his foot into Jason's thigh. Jason holds onto Steve’s ankle, and Steve moans soft at the touch. Jason's ears burn red, want, jealously, a combination of different emotions that he can’t process right now.

The couch shifts signaling a change in weight, and Jason looks over to see Steve smiling at him on his hands and knees, crawling over to him with his kissed pink mouth and hair falling into his eyes. Jason lets him, meets Billy’s eyes and Billy nods, so he lets Steve crawl into his lap, holds on to the brunet’s hips while Steve cups his face in his hands.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked, searching Jason's face for anything signaling him to stop. Jason doesn’t say anything, but he nods, and Steve brings their mouths together.

He tastes like pizza, beer, and faintly like smokes, and Jason can’t figure out if that’s the lingering remains of Billy, if he can taste his brothers tongue in Steve’s mouth. The thought floods his senses with a rush of warmth that pools low in his belly, right where Steve is hard and tucked up against him. Jason goes to roll his hips and Steve presses his weight down holding him still, goes back to licking into his mouth slow and easy.

“God I’ve missed you.” Steve sighs into his mouth, says it like they’ve done this more than that one drunk time. He nibbles at Jason's bottom lip and smiles at him. Billy’s hand cradles the back of Jason’s head, he didn’t even see the other move but he’s standing behind the couch, behind Jason and Steve, leaning over to steal a kiss when Steve looks up at him.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Billy suggests. Steve nods, hops out of Jason's lap. Jason can see the outline of Steve’s cock when he stands up, holding his hand out for Jason to grab.

“Upstairs?” He looks nervous again, like he expects Jason to bolt out of here at any moment.

“Yeah.” Jason grabs his hand and looks to his brother. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Steve’s room is exactly the way Jason remembers it, grid print walls, not enough posters hanging up, and a little messy, laundry piled up on one side, school notes sprawled across his desk, bed centered because he’s an only child with no reason to share space.

Jason shrugs out of his leather jacket so Jason does the same, tossing the denim over the back of Steve’s desk chair. Steve sits on the end on the bed watching them, head tilted to the side. Jason doesn’t know what to do so he lets Billy take the lead, it’s clear the two have some sort of plan.

Billy pulls Steve to his feet, and kisses him in that meaningful way that says they’re exchanging silent words before he gestures for Jason to come over. Steve holds out his hand and pulls Jason behind him, trapping himself between two mostly identical bodies, leans back against Jason's chest.

“We can stop at any time you want.” Steve says softly, guiding Jason's hands to his hips. Jason holds on and nods, meets Billy’s eyes over Steve’s shoulder.

The room feels ten times hotter, like the three of them might burn up any second, if they keep going. Billy steals Steve’s mouth again, so Jason presses his lips to Steve’s neck, licking over an old faded hickey. Steve whines high in his throat and it’s all the encouragement Jason needs before he gives in, let’s himself have this, share this moment with Billy.

Jason pushes his hands up under Steve’s shirt, revealing pale skin and a toned chest while he sucks his mark over Billy’s, bites down hard enough Steve is gasping into Billy’s mouth and jerking his hips forward. Billy swallows the sound, pulls Steve’s head back to rest on Jason's shoulder so they can both work along his throat. Jason can feel each puff of air Billy lets out, drags his lips across where Billy’s once were and taste the lingering wetness. Jason flattens his palm against Steve’s chest to steady them both, drags his thumb across Steve’s left nipple.

Steve’s breath hitches, and Billy grins, ducks his head down, and licks where Jason is rolling Steve’s nipple with his thumb. It should be an instant mood killer, Billy’s tongue dragging over his skin but it’s hot in a way Jason doesn’t want to think about or ever admit outloud. Billy gently bites Jason's thumb, and he moves it out the way while Billy kisses his way back to Steve’s mouth.

Steve squirms between them, pushes his ass back against Jason’s crotch, arches his back and plasters his front to Billy. He can’t keep still under the attention, can’t help but want more. Jason isn’t sure how far this is going but he gets an idea when Steve turns in his arms and drops his forehead to Jason’s shoulder, hands making quick work of his belt and jeans, shoving them down Jason's hips while Billy fiddles with his own behind him.

“You wanna suck us off, Pretty Boy?” Billy drags Steve back over for another bruising kiss and pushes down firmly on Steves shoulders. Steve sinks to his knees without protest, looking up at the both of them with dark wide eyes, eager, like he can’t wait for it. He turns back towards Jason, kisses the head of his cock through the material of his briefs while his other hand reaches out for Billy’s hip, pulling him close until they’re standing side by side, until their hips touch when Jason jerks his hips forward because Steve gets his cock out and is jerking them both in his hands.

“Oh fuck.” Jason curses, gripping Billy’s shoulder for support while Steve suckles the head of his cock into his mouth.

“He’s good at this isn’t he.” Billy smirks down at Steve, presses his thumb against his cheek to feel Jason's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. It’s impossibly hot and feels so so dirty, knowing Billy is right there, is watching and getting off to seeing his cock slide wetly into Steve’s mouth is enough for Jason's cock to jerk, dripping pre-cum down Steve’s awaiting throat.

Steve pulls off and switches between the two of them, mouthing at Billy's balls while jerking Jason with his right hand. It’s the kind of thing you only see in a dirty movie, not in real life, not happening to them. Steve sticks his tongue out, and Billy smacks the fat head of his cock against it, the sound makes a Jason flush. Steve’s eyes dart over to him, holding his gaze while he swallows Billy down to the root. Christ he’s something else Jason thinks, watching Steve stand up and pull him in for a kiss.

It should be gross, Jason can definitely taste his brothers dick on Steve’s tongue, can smell the precum smeared across his lips. He wonders if they taste the same to Steve, if it’s because cum tastes like cum, or if they’re hardwired to be identical in every way.

Jason pulls back and pulls Steve’s shirt over his head, the next couple of minutes filled with all three of them scrambling to get out of their clothes. This is the part they keep out of porn, how it’s even more awkward trying to strip down when two other people are in the room, when one of them is your brother.

Billy shoves Steve down on the bed, Steve hits the mattress with a laugh, dick bouncing at the sudden movement while he pulls Billy in to settle over top of them. Jason watches, sitting on the edge of the bed slowly jerking himself in his hand. Billy trails his kisses down Steve’s body, drags his teeth across abused nipples, pauses to dip his tongue into Steve’s belly button which makes him laugh and reach out blindly for Jason's hand. Jason grabs it, smiles when Steve looks at him and keeps watching Billy settle himself between Steve’s spread thighs.

It’s all so surreal watching Billy’s mouth wrap around Steve’s dick. It’s like watching himself through a distorted lense, a fun house mirror that’s given him a mullet and shitty facial hair but it’s still him, Jason’s still seeing what he looks like when he’s got someone’s dick in his mouth. It’s the same dusting of freckles across the same nose, the same blue eyes staring up at them.

Jason has to look away, leans down to taste Steve’s mouth with his tongue. Steve smiles at him blissed out and sweet, like he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else than right here with the both of them. Makes this feel less dirty, less wrong, because Steve deserves to be fawned over and pampered like this.

Billy pulls off with a wet pop and reaches out to touch Jason’s bare thigh, digging his fingers in a little.

“You wanna go first?”

Jason nods and sits up on his knees, careful not to kneel on Steve’s hair. They do a little shuffling around, Billy sits with his back against the headboard, and Steve rolls into his hands and knees, resting his forehead against Billy’s thighs. A bottle of lube comes from somewhere, Jason catch it as Billy tosses it at his head. He touches Steve’s back, leans down to kiss the mole near the base of his spine, follows them with his mouth while his fingers slip between Steve’s cheeks and circle around his hole.

Steve laughs lightly, turning to look at him over his shoulder and presses into his touch, moans low as Jason's fingers slip past the tight ring of muscle.

“Billy does the same thing.” He shares, and for a moment Jason freezes, looks up at his brother while he’s knuckle deep in Steve’s ass, wonders if this is as surreal for Billy as this feels to him.

It should bother him, knowing that Steve has all these experiences with Billy tucked away for comparison, instead it gives him an edge, makes him want to try a little harder, fuck Steve a little harder, make his own mark on Steve’s pale hips. Show Billy that he exists outside of his shadow, that he’s more than Billy Hargrove’s twin, more than a little brother. Five minutes doesn’t make much of a difference when you’re both about to fuck the same guy.

“You good?” Jason murmurs and pulls his fingers free, wiping them off on the comforter. Steve nods and sits up a little more, pushes his ass back eager for what Jason has to give him. Billy watches hungrily, pulling at his cock with a lazy hand, the other hand cupping the side of Steve’s face. “He’s good.” Billy answered, keeping his eyes on Jason the entire time. “Aren’t you, Pretty Boy?”

Steve nods and wiggles his ass, hair falling in his face as he looks over his shoulder. “Yeah.” He says voice thick and weighted. “Want you to fuck me, need you.”

Jason presses forward, watches the head of his cock disappear into the tight heat of Steve’s ass. It’s been a long time since Jason’s fucked a dude, not since California and even then it was few and far between. Steve is undeniably masculine, spread out on his knees and taking Jason’s cock, whining for it. Jason drags his hands down the muscle of Steve’s thighs, feels them tense and relax under his fingers, pets over the downing of dark hair that coats Steve’s legs.

For someone reason this surprises Jason the most, how hairy Steve actually is hidden beneath all that preppy clothing. He’s not golden and smooth like Billy and him, it’s all dark hair on his arms and legs, spread over the center of his chest, a line that follows down his belly button and leads to his cock. Jason grunts and pushes deeper, building a rhythm now.

Steve’s moans become muffled, and when Jason looks up Billy is guiding his dick into Steve’s mouth, stuffing him full from both ends.

“Fuck.” Jason curses under his breath and dives deeper into the heat clenched around him, aiming for that spot that’ll have Steve wailing around Billy’s cock.

He knows the moment he finds it because Steve’s entire body tightens up and he chokes, gags around Billy’s dick and pulls off for ragged gasp of air. Jason doesn’t lighten up, runs his hand down the flat of Steve’s back to grab a fistful of hair, guiding Steve back down, the head of Billy’s dick dragging flushed wet across his cheek.

“No one told you to stop.” He grunts and fucks into Steve until he’s so fucking close, until the room is filled with the sound of his balls slapping against Steve’s ass and the wet sound of Steve’s mouth.

Jason cums with a rough snap of his hips, forehead pressed to the small of Steve’s back as he buried himself to the root, filling Steve up. Steve lets out a noise, pulling off Billy to collapse forward onto his elbows. His hole is puffy and red, Jason goes slow, watching the way he clenches around nothing before settling back on to his knees.

“Shit shit shit.” Billy curses and shuffles over to spread Steve’s cheeks, cock painfully hard at this point. Steve has it worse than both of them he’s sure, having been unable to touch himself this whole time.

Billy goes to take Jason's place behind Steve, and Steve stops hip with a soft hand to his hip.

“Wait, I need to, yeah.” Steve sounds drunk, rolling onto his back and dragging his knees up to his chest, bending himself in half.

Jason can already see a dribble of cum leaking out of him, Billy pushes in back in with the head of cock, sliding in easy and smooth because Steve’s already been fucked open. Jason's dick makes a half attempt to get hard again, twitching spent against his thigh because it’s fucking hot seeing them like this, watching Billy fuck his cum back into Steve’s body, watch as Steve just takes and takes it, his own dick drooling against his belly.

Steve starts to squirm away, everything probably on the confusing side of too much and not enough, so Jason scoots up the bed and holds him still, lets Steve rest his head against his thigh, combs his fingers through his messy hair.

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart.” Jason says softly, leaning down to kiss the sweat off of Steve’s brow. “So good for us, look at you.” Steve hiccups, and wails again as Billy really starts fucking him chasing after his own orgasm.

Jason slides his hand down Steve’s chest, scratches his fingers through the course hair at the base of his dick, wrapping his fingers around him and pulls, thumbing the head of his cock.

Steve’s back arches off the bed, nearly knees Billy in the face but the other is quick, grabs Steve’s thigh and pushes it back, holding him in place. Jason can see his own cum sticking to Billy’s dick when he pulls out, the wet glide of Steve’s ass taking every inch of him.

It only takes a few more pulls before Steve is cumming hot over his fingers, Jason swallows the sounds, lets Steve breath hot and heavy into his mouth, kissing him through his orgasm until Steve is shaking, holding on to him tightly. “Billy.” Steve whines into his mouth, and Jason looks up through his lashes, watches the way Billy’s body shudders and he curls into Steve, filling him up with his second load.

Billy pulls out and spreads Steve wide, thrust his thumb in and out on his hole before ducking his head down. The wet squelch of him sucking cum, their cum from Steve’s ass is enough for Jason to burn red. Billy gathers it on his tongue, slides up Steve’s body and kisses him, pushes their combined spunk into his mouth. And Steve moans at the taste, pulls Jason down by the back of his neck to do the same, forcing the tate of his brother into his mouth. Jason swallows it down, and they take turns licking from Steve’s mouth until they’re tired and spent, until Jason is unsure of who is pressing their mouth to his.

Billy curls around Steve from behind, drapes a leg over both of them so Steve is tangled in between identical limbs unable to move. It’s too hot like this, Jason wants to shower, but it's been years since he and Billy shared a bed. It’s even better with Steve between them so Jason cuddles closer, lets Steve lean into him and finds Billy’s hand on Steve’s hip.

Jason doesn’t know what this means moving forward but he’d definitely like to do it again, and from the look Billy gives him over the top of Steve’s head, he has the same idea.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ itscrybabyharrington  
leave love, leave prompts!
> 
> this fic was inspired from a post by plistommy on the hellsite that is tumblr.  
i hope you don't mind this fic kind of grew a mind of its own but i had a lot of fun writing it and that's all that matters at the end of the day.
> 
> edit: I FORGOT ABOUT THE DEMODOG IN THE FREEZER, i have taken some timeline liberties.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [his welfare is of my concern (no burden is he to bear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891019) by [crybbybilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly)


End file.
